


NSFW ART DUMP

by vindali



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Suits, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindali/pseuds/vindali
Summary: Mostly Marvel, one with King Shark/Constantine cause what the hell. Peter is 18+ as always! Commission info check notes.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki, Bruce Banner/Peter Parker, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Constantine/King Shark, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki/Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	NSFW ART DUMP

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you are interested in commissioning please contact me at johndaddywatson@gmail.com   
> I charge $10/hr, so if we get to talking about specifics I can give a price estimate.  
> Enjoy & stay safe yall

King Shark/ John Constantine. Is he taking one dick or two. We'll never know.

Tony (Bottom) & Bruce (Right) fucking Peter, Peter sucking Loki

Tony/Loki/Peter. Loki & Peter are competing to see who can do it better.

Bruce (left), Tony, and Peter (bottom)

Loki and Grandmaster really living it up in Sakaar.

Prof. Hulk. The first thing you do when you put the brains and the brawn together.

Last and certainly not least. Loki


End file.
